


Sleepover

by Harrypottersfavegirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1 chapter, F/F, Happy Ending, Hayley Kiyoko - Freeform, Lesbian, One Shot, Original work - Freeform, Sapphic, not a lot, sleepover, slight homophobia, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypottersfavegirl/pseuds/Harrypottersfavegirl
Summary: A sleepover that changes the lives of two teens.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> A non creative story that's slightly inspired by Hayley Kiyoko's Sleepover. Hope you enjoy!

I gently knock on the front door while nibbling on my bottom lip, it feels like my stomach is about to sink through me to the ground. I shuffle my feet about to turn around and run home feeling like this was a total mistake when the door is thrown open. I stopped dead in my tracks and stare wide eyed at Alex like an owl,  
"Hey Charlie!!" Suddenly her arms around me and her lavender perfume is surrounding me. It takes me a second to wrap my arms around her but when I do I never want to let go. Eventually though the hug comes to an end and I almost fall over,  
"Hey Alex, sorry I took so long to get here. My mom was bothering me about where I was going, wanted to make sure I wasn’t lying so I could sneak off with some boys." I roll my eyes just thinking about that, that idea would never have crossed my mind. Not with the prospect of having a sleepover with Alex.... of course there is going to be other girls there; Luna, Sandra and Max, but they're cool. Hopefully.  
"So has everyone else already gotten here?" I ask stepping into Alex's warm house,  
"Not yet, Luna and Max are still picking up food and Sandra is having the same problem you did." I nod feeling like my heart is about to beat out of my chest with how nervous I am. I sit down nervously on the couch and clasp my hands in my lap,  
"hey are you okay? It looks like you're about to die from how nervous you are," I look at Alex with wide eyes, shocked that she noticed, "Oh come on! Don't look at me like that, we've known each other since the fourth grade. I can read you like a book," I stiffen a little more when she wraps her arm around my shoulders. I instantly notice the hurt look on her face and I shake my head quickly when she goes to pull away,  
"Hey, hey! I'm fine, I promise. Just having that argument with my mom really shook me up, you know?" My cheeks heat up when I see her adorable smile start to make an appearance,  
"If anything else is bothering you please don't be scared to tell me." I nod quickly, feeling only slightly bad for lying. If I ever told her about my feelings I know she wouldn't want to be my friend, she'd think I'm some predatory lesbian who's been creeping on her years. I stare at her face for a bit longer than a straight friend would and jolt when there's a loud knock on the door. I quickly look away from her and stare blankly at the turned off TV,  
"Yeah Charlie is already here so the sleepover can actually start!" I press my nails into my palms and force myself to stand up, please don't look like a weirdo tonight; Alex barely got Max and Luna to agree to come to this thing and I don't want to ruin it for her,  
"Hey you guys," I step forward to hug Max and I frown feeling her tense up. I pull away to give her a reassuring smile but that doesn't seem to help with her mood. I take a step back figuring Luna would have the same reaction. I quickly head back into the living room feeling like I might get choked by the awkward silence.  
I throw myself back onto the couch and turn on the TV so I can pretend I don't hear the whispered fight happening in the other room.  
"Alright you guys need to stop being assholes," I flinch and look up hearing 3 sets of feet walking into the room, well fuck it doesn't seem to matter what I do they're still going to treat me like a weirdo.  
Alex thankfully sits down next to me on the couch while the other two sit down on the loveseat across the room. I look at Alex out of the corner of my eye and relax marginally when I see her smile at me, the room momentarily melts away and for a second I don't give a shit what Max and Luna think of me. Until they're loud voices call out to Alex breaking me out of my revere,  
"So, are we all just going to sit here and watch TV or do something fun?" I frown wondering what they're definition of fun is,  
"Absolutely, I've got pizza already ordered so we can play some games if you guys want," I shrug feeling weird for instantly thinking spin the bottle; Jesus like I'd actually want to kiss either Luna or Max.... I would totally want to kiss Alex,  
"So, uh what should we play?" My voice comes out shaky and it feels like Max is about to glare daggers into me,  
"We could play truth or dare?"  
"Genius idea Alex, who should go first?" I sink further into my seat worried about what they might have me do or worse tell me to admit something,  
"Maybe Charlotte should go then Alex then Max then me?" My jaw slackens and I stare at Luna with wide eyes, I should have expected this,  
"Okay! Charlotte truth or dare?" I gulp and stare down at the ground wondering which will be less awful,  
"Uhh dare," I barely stop my voice from shaking,  
"Alright, I dare you to hit yourself. And I really mean it." I close my eyes and shake my head feeling like a total idiot for coming to this sleepover and letting this happen, I'm the biggest dumbass in the world; I'm really going to go through this because I have a crush on my straight best friend?! I raise my hand ready to slap myself when a warm hand closes around my wrist. I whip my head up and stare at Alex with wide eyes, she's not looking at me though; she's glaring at Luna and Max,  
"Charlie could you head into the kitchen to check on the bread in the oven?" I stare at her confused wondering why she's sending me out of the room but I nod anyway and stand up,  
"Come on Alex she was actually going to do it!" I hear one of them shout as I walk out of the room. I wait near the door of the kitchen and press my ear against the wall,  
"I can't believe you two! I invited you here thinking that you were actually going to act like human beings but I was completely wrong. You've both been mean to her since she moved her over 8 years ago, does that get tiring at some point?!" My heart stops and I stare at the wall in front of me in wonder that Alex is actually defending me,  
"Alex she's a fucking weirdo, she follows you around like a little puppy and is constantly making goo-goo eyes,"  
"Yeah, plus she hasn't shown any interest in any of the guys! Not even Will!" My blood runs cold hearing them say that. I shut my eyes and wait for Alex to agree with them,  
"What are you two trying to say?" I expected her to sound curious but she just sounds even more pissed,  
"We think she's a lesbian Alex." A sob starts to build in my throat and I move away from the door not wanting to hear anymore. I walk over to the counter and press my forehead against the cold granite, Jesus Christ I'm so fucked. They're going to tell everyone at school then my parents are going to find out and I'll be kicked out and have nowhere to go. Hot tears drip down my face onto the surface of the counter. It feels like my whole world is falling apart. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear someone shout and the front door slam shut. I turn around just as the kitchen door opens and my eyes widen when I see Alex standing in the doorway red faced. I quickly wipe off my cheeks and step forward,  
"Is everything okay Alex?" My brows furrow when she walks towards me and suddenly I'm engulfed in her arms. I stand completely still for only a couple of seconds before tentatively wrapping my arms around her waist,  
"I'm so sorry about them, I should have stopped being friends with them a long time ago and you've gotten hurt because of them," all of my emotional walls come crashing down and I bury my face into the crook of her neck. My shoulders shake as I let out relieved sobs knowing that Alex is on my side and I won't have to hang out with those assholes to be close to her,  
"Wait!" I pull away to look her in the eyes, "You don't think I'm weird or gross or anything like that cause I'm a lesbian." When the word lesbian slips out I bite down harshly on my bottom lip just waiting for her reaction but once again she surprises by shaking her head,  
"Absolutely not Charlie, or else I'd have to think I'm weird and gross for being a lesbian." My mind goes completely blank hearing her say lesbian and I stare at her blankly for I don't know how long, "Charlie! Are you okay?" I shake my head and stare at her confused as to why she's asking me that until I realize that I haven't spoken for two minutes,  
"yeah, 'm fine." I tighten my arms around her and press my forehead against hers, "I'm just a little shocked," her teasing smile makes my heart soar,  
"Mmm, I did keep it pretty secret. And I'm so sorry about that. There's something else though," I pull away and frown, "I'm in love with you Charlie."  
The world completely disappears. It's just me and Alex standing in the middle of her kitchen. Her green eyes seem even brighter and her golden hair looks like a beautiful halo. I open and close my mouth several times trying to think of something to say before I look like even more of an idiot,  
"Alex, I love you too." Tears blur my vision again and I pull her into another hug. I press my face into her shoulder embarrass that I'm crying over this, "I never thought in a million years that you would feel the same for me," I mumble quietly. I gasp and press closer to her when I feel her soft lips touch my neck just below my ear,  
"Never say never Charlie... would you like to watch a movie and cuddle on the couch?" I nod my head and pull away to see her radiant smile, "The pizza should be here soon, I got your favorite!" I clasp my hand around hers and follow her into the living room with the biggest smile ever.


End file.
